bastelstube4fandomcom_de-20200214-history
Bastelstube4 Wiki
100px-Alienbtn2.png 100px-Predbtn2.png 100px-Sulaco_patch.png Az univerzumba tartozó fontos kategóiák Üdv a magyar Alien versus Predator Wikián! Megtalálható itt az Alien és Predator világba tartozó információk is! Már cikk készült el 2013. 03. 20. óta Figyelem: A wiki Spoilert tartalmaz! Legyen havonta megjelenő blogok a készülő játékokról, filmekről, képregényekről és könyvekről? Igen. Nem. A szavazást Március 1-jén zárom le. Sok cikk a Xenopedia lefordítása http://avp.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page Úgy dolgozok, hogy sorra veszem a játékokat, képregényeket, filmeket, könyveket és az azokban lévő fontos eseményeket, lényeket, szervezeteket, fegyvereket, karaktereket. Úgy haladok, ahogy beszerzem én a könyveket, játékokat, filmeket és képregényeket. Nyilván a játékokat nemtudom mindet megszerezzni; ezért a youtuben nézek róluk végigjátszást. A wikin a lények, szervezetek, fegyverek stb... nevei angol nyelven van, de ha rákattintasz a róla szóló információknál megtalálható a magyar neve. Pl. az Alien Queen magyarul Alien királynőt jelent, de én az angol neveket használom, mert néha furcsa a magyar megfelelőjüknek a neve. Jelenleg a wikin minden cikket átnézek és kiegészítem/javítom azokat. Amíg ezzel nem végzek új cikkek nem lesznek. AvP: War FRGP oldallal baráti viszonyban vagyunk. Ott az AvP világ fő idővonalával foglalkoznak. Néhány cikkben a 2 oldal különbözik mivel ők a logikai hibákat javítják így néha egyes művek cselekménye átíródik. Mivel az adatbázisuk az FRPG-hez van így vannak egyéni ötletű cikkeik amik a művekben nem szerepel (pl: Turáni Szövetség a jövőben). AvP: War illetve Adatbázis. Aki kedvet kap hozzá regisztráljon oda. '''Jelenleg futó játék project:' AvP: Evolution, AvP Gold, Unleashed Jelenleg futó film project: -''' '''Jelenleg futó könyv project: Labirintus, Betondzsungel, Mindörökké éjfél, Jég és Vér, Vadászok Szigete, Acéltojás, USCM kézikönyv Jelenleg futó képregény project: ''Aliens: ''Stalker, Wraith, Alchemy, Pig, Horror Show, Apocalipse- The destroying angels, Purge, Alien, Lucky, Cargo, sacrafice, Xenogenesis, Lovesick, Backsplash, Salvation, Havoc, Mondo Pest, Monde Heat, Colonial Marines, No men left behind, Newt' tale, Platinum edtion, Countdown, Hive, Kidnapped, Survival, Kindred, More than human, stronghold, tribes, 45 seconds, Elder God's, Theories of the Aliens propagation, Taste, Incubation, Tourist season, Crusade, Inhuman condition AvP: Booty, Xenogenesis, Duel, Eternal, Deadliest of the species, Thrill of the hunt, Three Wolr War, Hell-bent, Leftys revenge, Chained to life and death, Dad Space, Sand trap, Civilized beasts, Aliens/Predator free comic book day, Old secrets, Blood time, Predator: Demons's gold, Xenogenesis, Primal, 1718 , Strange Roux, The Pride at Ngsha, Rite of passages, Nemesis, Captive, Prey to the heavens, Homeworld, Hell come walkin, Hell and hot water, Dark River, Bloody sands of time, Bad Blood, Race war, Preserve the game, Invaders from the fourth dimension, No beast so fierce, Blood Feud, A wikiről A wiki 2013.03.20.-án este kezdett el létezni. Ezt a wikit alaposan kifogom majd dolgozni, ami talán évekbe telik, de hiszem, hogy ez fog lenni a legjobb magyar nyelvű Aliens, Predator, AVP oldal. Szerkesztésben lehet segíteni. Galéria kep2.jpg|Üdv a magyar AvP wikin! alien-out-of-the-shadows.jpg|Az új Alien könyvtrilógia 1. része megjelent! 10102013_01.jpg|2014-ben AvP, Predator, Aliens és Prometheus képregények érkeznek. 13122013_01.jpg|Alien: The Weyland-Yutani Report könyv készülőben. AI.jpg|Alien: Isolation ami 2014-ben jön ki egy képe. AI 2.jpg|Alien: Isolation Fajok | Idővonal | Helyszínek | Szervezetek Bolygók | Űrjárművek | Fegyverek | Filmek Játékok | Könyvek | Képregények Kategorie:Wiki